


Holidate

by TrinityRain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Romellura, Voltron Secret Santa 2020, klance, shiro and matt are platonic roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: Keith has no plans for the holidays and Lance won't let him spend Christmas alone, so he makes Keith come home with him for the holidays. Also, Keith has to pretend to be his boyfriend. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voltron Secret Santa





	Holidate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/gifts).



> hi!! this is a secret santa gift for andes!! i hope you like these first 1.6k words, i put some fluff, some holiday themes, and fake dating! a little mix of everything you like! i also made a spotify playlist for this fic (which happens to be lance's playlist from the fic), which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/embed/playlist/7GXW8YEc3mAQI1oTMAL9Ix)!
> 
> and yes, the title comes from the netflix movie, but besides fake dating, it's nothing like the movie. i just stole their name. :)

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Lance dropped his textbook onto the floor and let himself fall backwards until he was laying flat on the ground, groaning dramatically the whole way down.

He was studying for his last final in Shiro and Matt's living room with the gang. Allura and Romelle, already done with their exams, cuddled on the couch while Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk looked over their textbooks and compared notes. Shiro and Matt were also done, but they helped them study since they had taken the same classes years prior. Lance groaned again loudly.

Pidge looked up from their computer and at their dramatic friend. "What is it, Lance?" 

"My brain is melting from all this math, Pidgey! Save me from this torture." He feigned drowning and reaching his arms at Pidge for help. They let him drown.

"I feel you, buddy," Hunk said from the coffee table. "At some point soon, all these numbers are going to look like scribbles to me."

Lance made a noise in agreement. "Let's take a break!"

Keith closed his notebook. "Okay, I could use a break, too."

"You guys are weak," Pidge said, glasses gleaming with light from their laptop. 

Lance picked up their laptop from their lap, saved whatever they were working on, and closed it. "Even robots like you need breaks, Pidgeon." He grinned in response to their scowl. "It's time for hot chocolate and a conversation void of math, science, and, uh, whatever it is they learn in international relations."

Allura chuckled from her place behind Romelle on the couch. "It's politics and sociology, Lance."

Lance scrunched his nose. "Hmm, gross."

He went over to the kitchen and fixed up hot chocolate for everyone, adding espresso shots to Keith and Pidge's because they're disgusting like that and extra sugar to his because he has good taste like that. With Hunk's help, he carried them back to the living room and handed them out.

"So," he said, plopping down on a pillow on the floor and lifting his mug to his lips, "I'm spending Christmas with my family and disappointing them when I don't bring a significant other home for the third year in a row. What are everyone else's winter break plans?"

"I'm taking Shay home to meet my moms. They're all pretty excited about it," Hunk said, smiling at the thought of his parents finally meeting his sweet girlfriend. Knowing Hunk's moms, Lance was sure they'd love Shay.

"That's awesome, Hunk! Congratulations," Shiro said, smiling proudly.

"Pidge and I are heading home and introducing Rover to our parents. I'm sure they'll love meeting Pidge's robot just as much as meeting a significant other, if not more," Matt teased. 

"You're joking, but Dad will love him," Pidge said. 

"I'm sure your parents will be happy to see Rover, Pidge," Allura said. "Romelle and I are celebrating Hanukkah with my dad, Coran, and her parents in England. Not as exciting as introducing each other to our families for the first time, but the fourth time is just as special!" She kissed Romelle's cheek as Romelle giggled. 

Lance smiled at the lovebirds. "What about you, Shiro?"

"I'm going to Japan with my parents to spend the holidays with our family there," he looked at Keith pointedly. "We invited Keith, but he declined our invitation this time."

Keith shrugged. "I love your parents, but I'd rather not spend my break with a bunch of strangers that speak a language I don't even know."

"Well, Mullet," Lance said, "what are you going to do?" 

"Nothing." Keith drank his disgusting hot chocolate coffee combo as Lance gaped at him.

"You can't be alone on Christmas! It's Christmas!" Lance exclaimed.

Keith shrugged again. 

"This simply will not do," Lance said, outraged. "I will not let you spend the holidays alone in your dorm watching terrible documentaries about nonexistent cryptids and forgetting to feed yourself." Keith opened his mouth to protest. "Zip it, Mullet, you and I both know that is exactly what you'd do."

"Okay, then, Lance," Keith said, crossing his arms. "what do you propose I do?"

"Spend the holidays with me," Lance said without hesitation. 

"No," Keith shook his head.

"Yes," Lance said defiantly. "I will not take no for an answer."

"Keith," Shiro started, "I would feel much better if you didn't spend the holidays alone." He gave him another pointed look that Lance assumed meant 'Don't make me worry about you'.

Keith looked like he wanted to refuse again, but instead he nodded. "Fine, I'll go with you, Lance."

Lance beamed. "Perfect! Also," he added, "you'll have to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Keith's face reddened. "What??"

~*~

Keith must have done something really bad to deserve this. Or something really good. Or both. Spending the holidays with Lance as his boyfriend was a dream come true, but _spending the holidays with Lance as his boyfriend_ was a _nightmare_. Maybe if it wasn’t a pretend relationship for the benefit of Lance’s _entire family_ it would be better. Not much better, but better.

He knew Lance had a huge family, full of aunts and uncles and cousins and those that are removed or seconded or however else extended families worked. Keith couldn’t handle that many people. There’s a reason why he’s been a loner for most of his life. The only reason why he has the amount of friends that he has now is because of Shiro. What if it was awkward with Lance’s family? What if he embarrassed himself, or worse, Lance?

Keith shook the negative thoughts out of his head. It’s the holidays and he’s with Lance. He was going to enjoy this opportunity as much as he possibly could. Turning his mind towards more positive thoughts and his body towards his suitcases, he packed for the trip so that he’d be ready by the time Lance came by to pick him up. An hour and many attempts to close his suitcase by sitting on it later, he was done and there was a knock on his door.

“Happy holidays, Mullet!” Lance exclaimed when Keith swung the door open. He sauntered in, trademark grin on his face, and looked around. “You ready to spend the break with your sweetheart?” He cocked an eyebrow teasingly at the last word. Keith blushed.

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said, ever so eloquent. 

“Great!” Lance said, picking up Keith’s backpack and looping his arm through Keith’s. “You grab your suitcase and we can get this show on the road!”

Keith did as he was told and they left the dorm, putting Keith’s luggage in the back of Lance’s car and sitting in the front. Lance grabbed the aux cord and plugged in his phone, opening Spotify and putting on his holiday playlist. Britney Spears’s voice flooded the car as Lance turned the key and backed out of the parking lot.

“Britney Spears? Really?” Keith eyed the cover of Britney’s My Only WIsh (This Year) on Lance’s phone screen.

“Yes, Keith,” Lance said, “she is a _queen_. No playlist is complete without her, even a holiday playlist.”

Keith scrunched his nose. “But this song isn’t even that good.”

Lance feigned offense and gasped deeply. “How dare you, sir!” He paused. “You’re right, though, it’s not her best.” He laughed. “But it’s her only holiday song, so we’ll have to make do!”

Keith reached over to the controls and turned the volume down. "If I'm going to spend Christmas with your family, I should probably know some stuff about them." 

"Oh, you'll love them! There's my sister Rachel, she's older than me by a year and we look so alike that most people think we're twins. She's basically a female me, except she's much cooler. There's my oldest sister Veronica. We call her Vera, for short. She's all serious and stuff cause she's a bigshot doctor. You'll like her, you're both people of few words. She has a sinister side to her, though, so you better get on her side of a prank war." 

Lance continued to talk about his family, going off on tangents and side stories, smiling all the way. Keith loved listening to Lance talk. At the beginning of their relationship, Keith teased him about how much he talked, but he had grown accustomed to it since. Keith didn't talk very much, he was more of a listener, so Lance filled up the space Keith couldn't. It worked, the two of them. It also helped that he had a huge crush on Lance. He had pined after him since Lance let go of his silly notion of a rivalry between them and Keith was no longer occupied with anger towards him. That anger got replaced with fondness and Lance had made his stomach do flips ever since. 

The trip to Lance's hometown seemed to go by in seconds, probably due to Keith's enjoyment of solo time with Lance and dread for meeting Lance's family.

 _Here we go_ , Keith thought as they pulled up into the driveway. As soon as they got out, the front door burst open and a bunch of people flooded out to meet them. Keith didn't have any time to put faces to the names he had learned on the ride over as he was wrapped up in a hug.

"It is so nice to meet you, Keith!" He looked down at the woman who had just released him from her warm embrace. _Estrella_. Lance's mom. "We've heard so much about you! I'm so excited to meet the boy that has captured our Leandro's heart!"

Keith blushed. "Uh, hi. Nice to meet you, too."

Two little kids crowded around Keith's legs as Lance's mom stepped back to hug her son. 

"Is this your boyfriend, Tío Lance?" One of them asked excitedly.

"He's cute, Tío!" The other said, looking up into Keith's face. "You're right, he's pretty! And his hair _does_ look sof-".

"Alright!" Lance said, scooping up his niece and nephew. "Don't crowd him, you'll scare him."

Lance's niece, Nadia, looked at Keith from Lance's arm. "Can we call you Tío Keith?" She asked, eyes wide and excited.

Keith's blush deepened. "Um, sure." 

This was going to be a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> he he he. get ready for some holiday fake dating shenanigans to come! as always, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and you can come hang with me on [tumblr](https://christmasjumper.tumblr.com)! merry christmas, y'all!


End file.
